Do You Remember When
by Ms.SwantonBomb
Summary: High School is the best years of most people's lives and a group of adults reminisce anout their time in high school.Charcaters: Amy Dumas Lita , Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Beth Britt, Shannon Moore, Valentine Ramsdyn, & more. My first wresling fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

****

Author: Allysenne W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any members of World Wrestling Entertainment. The only thing I own is this story line and Valentine

Charcaters: Amy Dumas (Lita), Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Beth Britt, Shannon Moore, Valentine Ramsdyn, & more

Pairings: Amy/Matt, Beth/Jeff, Valentine/Shannon. Others to be decided

Summary: High School is the best years of most people's lives and a group of adults reminisce anout their time in high school.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first wrestling fanfic so please read and review. If you would like to offer ideas than tell me in a review or a PM. Thanks so much for choosing this FF to read. **

**..Lovex.  
Allysenne W**

**Enjoy ( :**

* * *

**Amy sat on the couch with Valetine. Jeff sat cross-legged on the floor with on arm thrown around Beth's shoulder who was stiing behind him. Shannon was sitting on the wooden coffee table and Matt sat on the arm of the couch by Amy. They've all known each other for fourteen years, (with the exception of Matt, Jeff and Shannon, who are brothers). **

"We shouldn't go out today," Amy started. "It's a bunch of dirty, mushy snow out there."

"Yeah, we should probably stay inside," Matt agreed. Just as he said that, snow started falling down hard. Then Jeff's phone started ringing.

"Hello," he answerd. "Yeah . . . we're all inside . . . me, Matt, Shan, Ames, Val, and Beth . . . okay . . . thanks man." Jeff hung up is phone.

"What happened?" Beth asked.

"Huge blizzard tonight, we might end up snowed in with no power." As soon as the words 'no power' escaped his lips, the power cut off. The girls each took out their cell phones, (all of each had no service), and use the light.

"Okay, why don't you guys push the table out of the way while we push the couch back." Amy said.

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"Just do it, you'll see." she replied. They all did as Amy said. Amy walked upstairs with Beth and Valentine to get three blankets out of the closet. They came back down and passed one to each of the guys, who were sitting by the fireplace. Each woman cuddled up with her man.

"So, vat now?" Valentine asked in her thick Russian accent.

"I don't know." Amy answered.

"We can play a game." Shannon suggested.

"But what?" Beth asked.

"Good question," he replied.

"There's not much we can do because there's no electricity so we can't see anything too well." Jeff declared.

"I have an idea," Matt stated calmly. Everyone turned to him.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Well, we've all known eachother for so long. Why don't we just reminisce about our High School years." he offered.

"That is not a half bad idea," Amy replied.

* * *

** Author's Note: Thanks for reading, check out the next chapter, coming way sooner than you think ( :**

**..Lovex.  
.W**


	2. Jeff Hardy: Memory Number One

****

Author: Allysenne W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any members of World Wrestling Entertainment. The only thing I own is this story line and Valentine

Charcaters: Amy Dumas (Lita), Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Beth Britt, Shannon Moore, Valentine Ramsdyn, & more

Pairings: Amy/Matt, Beth/Jeff, Valentine/Shannon. Others to be decided

Summary: High School is the best years of most people's lives and a group of adults reminisce anout their time in high school.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first wrestling fanfic so please read and review. If you would like to offer ideas than tell me in a review or a PM. Thanks so much for choosing this FF to read. I know, I know, it took me FOREVER (almost forever) to update this story so I think that I just may have to update with more than one chapter...if you have any ideas for hilarious memories let me know in a review or a private message blc i'm running out of ideas.**

**xLovex  
Allysenne W**

**Enjoy ( :**

* * *

"Do you guys remember when . . ." Jeff Hardy started.

* * *

Jeff was sitting in the classroom behind Beth. They were in French class.

"Today, is the test, I hope you all studied, bonne chance chacun (A/N: that means "good luck everyone")." the teacher said.

Jeff looked at the questions realizing that he didn't study at all. If he failed this test then he was gonna get in bug trouble by his father. Jeff looked at the questions again. It looked like a whole other language . . . wait, it was another language.

Lisez l'épreuve entière soigneusement avant le fait de répondre à n'importe quelles questions.

Écrivez une réponse :

Quel est votre nom ?

Tenez vieux sont vous ?

Quand est votre anniversaire ?

Avez-vous des frères ?

Avez-vous des soeurs ?

Vivez-vous avec un de vos parents ou les deux de vos parents ?

Quel est votre livre préféré ?

Quel est le nom de votre enseignant préféré ?

N'écrivez RIEN sur ce papier. Rendez-le juste à votre enseignant et dites-lui que vous l'avez accompli.

(translation:)

Read the entire test carefully before answering any questions.  
Write a response:  
What is your name?  
Hold old are you?  
When is your birthday?  
Do you have any brothers?  
Do you have any sisters?  
Do you live with one of your parents or both of your parents?  
What is your favorite book?  
What is the name of your favorite teacher?

Do not write ANYTHING on this paper. Just hand it back to your teacher and tell her that you completed it.)

"Psssst. Beth." Jeff whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Lemme see your paper. Please." he begged.

"I already turned it in." she replied.

"Oh, okay. Psssst. Cena." he nodded.

"What?" John asked.

"Lemme see your paper." he said. John slipped his paper to Jeff who copied the answers. "Thanks man,"

"No problem." Jeff stood up and brought the paper to his teacher.

* * *

"Jeff!" Matt called.

"Yeah bro?" Jeff asked.

"Dad wants to talk to you. Something about you failing French class." he responded. Jeff slowly walked into the kitchen.

"So, dad, whats up?"

"Jeff take a look at this test and tell me what the grade on the top says." Mr. Hardy directs.

"Dad, I don't know why she gagve me an F." Jeff said quietly.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because it says not to write anything on the paper. Then the shocking part about it is that you and a certain Cena had written the exact thing on your papers. Cheating huh? You already know what I say. Cheaters never win, Winners never cheat."

* * *

**"Dude, how could I forget. You were grounded for like six months after that." Matt laughed. Everyone else laughed too.**

"I could've totally passed first year French if Beth's gorgeousness wasn't always distracting me." Jeff replied in laughter.

"Oh do NOT pin this on me." Beth laughed as well.

_Write m__e if you get any ideas for the next chapter's memory. All suggestions will be greatly appreciated and most likely used._

_Thanks for reading and dont forget to review XD_


End file.
